


Dean vs Essential Oils

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Dean vs Essential Oils

At first meeting their relationship was surprising even to those closest to them. Dean with someone who did yoga, ate relatively healthy, meditated, and generally was very conscious of her self care? It didn’t match up, most believed she would better fit with Sam.

However, when it came down to it, Y/N was great friends with Sam and they had a lot in common, but she was in love with Dean. They were opposites, but somehow she was able to keep him grounded and balanced despite the scoffs and whines when she had him do something in a healthier light.

One element in particular that was a part of Y/N’s daily life was the use of essential oils. She was well versed in their uses, how to blend them, and was always searching for new ideas. Whether she would diffuse them into the air, put them on her body, or even used them to cook, they were always on hand.

As far as Dean’s role, he always noticed that she smelled good. Loved to bury his face into her neck and hair when he held her close. But, it wasn’t really until she started traveling with them more and moved into the bunker that he realized what it was all from.

The first time he discovered the source she was getting things packed up to leave the motel. Out of her bag, she pulled a small bottle. She tipped the bottle until a single drop fell into her palm. Using two fingers she rubbed the liquid into her hand and then inhaled the scent before rubbing it into her neck and chest.

“So that’s how you do it?”

“What? This?” She held the bottle up for him to see.

“Yeah, how you smell so good all the damn time.” Plucking the bottle from his fingers he read the label ‘Stress Away’. Humming he handed it back to her.

“You want a drop? Might help you relax a bit before the drive?”

Dean’s face scrunched. “No, I don’t think I need perfume to help me relax.”

“It’s not perfume Dean, it’s an essential oil derived from plants.”

“I’m good. Smelling it on you is just fine.”

Y/N shrugged and tossed the bottle back into her bag.

His next encounter with the oils was after she had moved into the bunker. She had brought with her a couple of these strange lamp like things and plugged one into the bedroom they shared.

“Now what the hell is that?” He watched as she poured a small amount of water inside and grabbed some of those familiar little bottles from a small bag.

“It’s an oil diffuser, kind of like an air freshener, but without the chemical crap.”

Snagging one of the bottles she’d just used his face again was colored with disgust. “Frankincense? Really?”

It was Y/N’s turn to roll her eyes. “This combination is meant to help you sleep. Can’t you just give it a try? If you don’t like this blend I’ll do another one tomorrow.”

Dean relented and placed the bottle back in her bag.

Y/N had another diffuser that she placed in the library and it was more appreciated by Sam and between the two of them they were always trying to find new recipes to try to see how it could help their stress and concentration levels.

Dean would never admit it to them, but he was 100% okay with these diffusers the more they were used. He made a show of rolling his eyes and picking at Y/N and Sam, but in truth he couldn’t live without the diffuser anymore; especially at night.

There was one blend in particular that he watched Y/N put in each night and it had quickly become his favorite. There was one night that she had planned on staying out of town with a friend and he was on his own and sat staring at the diffuser for a good 15 minutes.

“I don’t even know what the hell she puts in this damn thing.” He had picked up the bag that she kept the oils in and was trying to find the ones that looked familiar. Unfortunately, there were several of the same color and he had never really gotten a good look at the labels. He tried smelling them, but after a while they all just blended together. “Dammit!”

Y/N had ended up coming home instead of staying out of town and assuming Dean was asleep didn’t call. When she reached their bedroom she heard him. Gently opening the door, she peered in to see him roughly closing the bag of oils before setting it next to the diffuser. “Babe?”

Dean turned to see Y/N in the doorway. “Hey, you’re back early.” He stood and rounded the bed pulling her into a kiss.

Placing her hands on his chest she broke the kiss. “Uh, what were you doing Dean?”

“What? Nothing.”

“Nothing my ass, were you trying to use the diffuser? I thought you hated it?”

He huffed and sat down on the end of the bed. “I don’t hate it.” He mumbled as he looked at the floor.

“What was that?”

“I don’t hate it okay Y/N/N? I love the damn thing and I couldn’t remember what you put in it at night.”

Y/N clapped a hand over her mouth. “Awe babe! I knew you would love it! See aren’t they amazing?!”

Dean rolled his eyes as she climbed into his lap pressing kisses to his cheek. “No…”

“Dean.” Y/N held his face in her hands as she straddled his lap.

“Maybe.” He shrugged and when she quirked her brow at him he relented. “Okay yes, they’re amazing. Don’t you dare tell Sam!”

“I swear I won’t, this can be our secret!”

“Great, now what do you put in this thing at night?”

Y/N climbed off of his lap and showed him exactly what and how many drops of each oil. “You know you can put some of these on your skin too so you can smell them other than in the diffuser.  OH! And they have diffusers for cars too!” Y/N had always wanted to stick one in the Impala, but assumed Dean hated the oils so never asked.

“Hey! Don’t push it! The diffuser in here and the library is great, but definitely not putting anything like that in Baby!”

“Okay.” Y/N held up her hands. “It was just a thought. You good now? I’m going to go take a shower.”

Dean nodded and lay back in bed, beginning to think about that car diffuser. Maybe he should let her put one in the car….


End file.
